


Intentions

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Sam's down on his luck and Gene's not sure how to feel about it.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** written for the LifeIn1973 Friday Drabble Challenge

When he first saw him leaning against the street corner, smoking a Marlboro, and looking as dead inside as the rest of them; Gene wanted to be wrong.

But later with his eyes glued to the sight of Tyler kneeling in front of some suit, ten quid clenched in his fist, cheeks hollowed and eyes screwed shut, there wasn’t room left for denial.

When he’d sacked Tyler over the M.A.R.S fiasco he’d been lashing out, he hadn’t intended to drive him to this. 

Still, as the suit walked off, Gene stepped out from the shadows.

Ten quid wasn’t much really.


End file.
